A Bit of a Case
by sakemori
Summary: Naru and the gang are pulled into the case of their lives. Due to two nineteen year old Paranormal Researchers, one of them famous, the guys are having a hard time keeping the pink out of their cheeks. The reason? Both nineteen year olds are female Americans with no shyness over their own bodies. Can our favorite narcissist survive the humiliation of simply blushing? Lin too?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so Iloveanimex and I wanted to do this together considering we've never seen any of the guys on Ghost Hunt blush and well... This came out!**_

**sakemori: I don't own Ghost Hunt though I certainly wished I did. I would make either Lin, Yasu, or Naru fall in love with me. *sighs***

**Danielle: If I owned Ghost hunt, I would just be the happiest girl in the world... please can I have it for Christmas? And Yasu is mine! You can have anyone else XD**

**Yasu: I'll gladly be yours!**

**sakemori: *jumps with hand over heart* How the hell did you get here?! Danny! Did you bring him in?**

**Danielle: Maybe...**

**sakemori: *sighs* Get him out before he starts hitting on me. It'll end badly if that happens.**

**Yasu: Who said it would be YOU I'd hit on?**

**sakemori: Danny... Put a muzzle on your new pet before I do it for you.**

**Danielle: Wow, well she is the main writer, so be silent! And I will get you an ice-cream!**

**Yasu: Ok...**

**sakemori: Good! Now onto the story!**

_~Sierra POV~_

I walked with my best friend, close to my side. We were shivering from the near death experience we had here in Japan, not even three hours ago. We were here for a vacation, and being the famous Amelia Blackwood of the United States, though it's only an alias, I had to go with my real name for once. Honestly, you would think that being in this field of work for a majority of your life would make it impossible to get frightened, but no. It'd been a while since I dealt with a demon on my own per se.

I looked up at the building for our 'salvation', my best friend's choice of words mind you, and scowled. Shibuya Psychic Research was the best here in Japan and I would settle for no less. Besides, I didn't even want to be here anyway. I would much rather deal with it on our own though I knew that such a thing was impossible. The rest of my team wasn't here.

"You do realize we've dealt with far worse on our own, back home in the States, right?" I drawled dryly, glaring down at her and Danielle looked up with a sheepish smile. She gave me a shrug and looked up at the building herself.

"You can stay down here if you want," she suggested, glancing at me. "I mean, you don't generally like people and if they find out about your alias..."

I snorted. "Please. As if I'll allow you to go on your own. You'll probably trip and fall down the stairs and then where would I be! Without my favorite hot chocolate making assistant who I treasure so much?"

"Hey! Thought I was your best friend," Danielle pouted, but her pout turned into a sly smile. I rolled my eyes, tightening the scarf around my neck that hid the bruises from earlier.

"You are but you're also my assistant, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm you're best friend first," she reminded with a soft smile, to which I rolled my eyes. She had a point at least.

"Now is not the time. Let's go," I prompted, walking up the stairs to the door. Danielle bounced up the stairs behind me, much like a hyper kitten, and while I was hesitant, she pushed open the door like she owned the place. A small bell sounded, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including a cute brunette. She walked to the door, bowing her head. I wondered how I could train my assistant to be that well behaved.

"Hi, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research! Do you have an appointment?" the brunette chirped happily, maybe the age of my youngest sister, as she righted her head and I looked down at my best friend with a raised eyebrow. Did we? She shook her head and motioned to continue on. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily. She wouldn't be able to explain without stuttering or squeaking. Which meant that I had to do it.

"I'm afraid we don't," I began and winced at the roughness of my own voice, "but we seriously need your help."

The brunet tilted her head cutely, her expression sympathetic. Then she managed a weak smile, "I will see what we can do". She moved out the way, opening the door wider to invite us in. She gestured to the seats, "Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you," I didn't mind tea on occasion, and I was still a little shaken. I mean, after all, a near death experience will do that to people. Even ones that are in the Paranormal Research business, such as myself and Danielle. I didn't think it helped that we were both only nineteen.

"None for me," Danielle turned her down, a soft smile gracing her lips. She didn't really like anything apart from hot chocolate, and this didn't really look the place to have hot chocolate. Hell, I think even I'd prefer hot chocolate now that I think about it. It would help sooth my grated nerves better than tea.

"Okay!" Mai cheered, knocking on the door marked 'CEO', as well as the door next to it. A few seconds later, as if rehearsed, the two young men left their offices. Now, we had heard stories of the young CEO, but we couldn't have imagined they would be so good looking. I was able to keep a cool exterior, but my assistant was looking at her hands, trying to calm her blush. They ignored her, much to my amusement. It wasn't often that men ignored her looks.

"Calm yourself, Danny," I whispered into her ear as I lead the way to the couches. She only gave me a dirty look, but I felt it was worth it. She was acting as herself, instead of the scared little girl that she once was.

"What are your names and professions?" the one with the black notebook in his hands asked as I glanced down at my hands. They were shaking. From what, I couldn't tell you, but they were.

"My name is Sierra Dodson and this is my best friend, Danielle Kritchen, and we are on holiday from the AAA People's Choice Bail Bonds," I replied smoothly as I folded my hands on my lap. A small white lie will help. I used to work for my parents in their bounty hunting business but that was before I turned twelve. This wasn't so bad. I noticed the extremely tall Chinese man was typing away on his laptop similar to what Georgie would do back in the States when we had a case ourselves and sighed silently. I noticed that the cute, little brunette came back in with four cups of steaming tea and I gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"Can you tell us when this began?"

"Please don't think us to be crazy!" Danielle suddenly piped up before I could open my mouth to reply, and I glanced over at her quickly. I felt my eyes immediately soften at the frightened way she stared at them, and I couldn't help but take hold of her hand and squeezing it. I gave her a small smile, before taking a deep breath to steady my sudden nerves. I looked the young CEO dead in his deep, blue eyes and steeled my nerves once more. God, he's handsome.

"It began when we first stepped foot in our vacation home," I started, my voice hoarse as my grip on her hand tightened and I fingered the scarf around my neck. God, my neck was killing me. I hoped that they would take this damned case. We wouldn't be able to survive much longer if we had to do it on our own.

_~Mai POV~_

It was just another boring day in the office. Naru, the narcissistic jerk that he was, had just gotten his nth cup of tea today, when the bell chimed and two women came in. They looked no older then nineteen.

The girl who had opened the door, seemingly for the other woman, stood tall, at about the height of Ayako, maybe a little shorter. She had black, curly hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were green, but held a soft gaze. She wore glasses, black and sleek. Her clothing choice was very simple, but had the perfect mix between classy and stylish. A red floral dress, covered by a black coat; to which she paired with black, doll heals. There was no doubt that this girl was beautiful, but the woman behind her was stunning, though her clothing choice reminded me a bit of Naru. She was an inch or so taller than the one who opened the door, with fiery red hair and stunning violet eyes. Her hair was tied back at the nape of her neck, and a shimmery black scarf was tied expertly around it as if the summer heat didn't matter in the slightest. Her shirt was a simple black t-shirt but it hugged her just right and the skinny black jeans and leather ankle boots just added to it. Both liked simple looks but it suited them well.

I got up, walked over to them, and bowed my head in respect. I could tell though, if they were either from America or England like Naru. Their accents were a bit off and they didn't look like they were from Japan.

"Hi, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research! Do you have an appointment?" I chirped happily, standing up straight once again and watched as the stunning red-head looked over to the pretty black-haired girl who shook her head slightly. I looked curiously at the scarf around the red-heads neck. Why would she wear a scarf in the middle of summer? I noticed that the other girl looked pale, and her breathing had yet to calm, and felt a bit concerned. What happened?

"I'm afraid we don't," the red-head answered with a rough voice and she winced, "but we seriously need your help."

I tilted my head and gave her a sympathetic smile. Poor girl. Naru might be interested in this one. Hope he'll take it.

I managed a weak smile as I said politely, "I will see what we can do." I moved out the way, opening the door wider to invite them in as my thoughts went wild. Were they attacked on the way here? Was their home haunted? I forced myself out of my thoughts and gestured to the seats. "Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you," the red-head said her voice calm, and professional as she shot another glance to the woman next to her.

"None for me," the other turned me down, a soft smile gracing her lips though her face was still incredibly pale.

"Okay!" I cheered, knocking on Naru's door then Lin's before heading to the small kitchenette. I began on four cups of tea, my mind instantly on our clients. They looked no older than nineteen, but with the way the one acted, it was as if the woman with the glasses was the red-heads assistant, with the red-head being someone of importance. Maybe she owned a business. It was just the way they presented themselves.

I nearly scoffed at the thought, but then again, Naru owned his own business at the age of nineteen himself so... it couldn't be that far-fetched, right? The sound of the tea kettle whistling drew me out of my trance and I set about to finishing the tea.

I could hear Naru begin his questioning and I strained my ears to hear their replies.

"What are your names and professions?" I rolled my eyes. Could he at least try to sound interested?

"My name is Sierra Dodson and this is my best friend and assistant, Danielle Kitridge, and we are on holiday from the AAA People's Choice Bail Bonds." I recognized the red-heads voice because it sounded pained and hoarse like she was choked a few hours ago. Then her profession hit me. What's a Bail Bonds? I re-entered then and began to set down the tea, catching Sierra's small smile.

"Can you tell us when this began?" Naru sounded a bit impatient, though only I could detect it. Our guests wouldn't be able to tell unless they were around him as long as me.

"Please don't think us to be crazy!" Danielle suddenly blurted, before her friend could open her mouth to reply and I felt my heart go out to the two of them. I noticed that Sierra, what a strange name, grabbed her hand gave her a small smile as well, her violet eyes soft, before looking at my boss dead in the eye.

"It began when we first stepped foot in our vacation home," she started, her voice hoarse as she gulped and continued, fingering her scarf the whole time, "a month ago. You see, my family forced us to a take a vacation after a... bad case, so we decided to come here to Japan. It's lovely, and, frankly, I didn't want to remain in the States anymore."

She motioned for her assistant to continue as she began to untie the scarf around her neck. "Sierra noticed right away that something was wrong with the house. She pointed it out to me, but thought she was just being paranoid." Danielle looked down at her hands, hiding her head in shame and guilt. "That was my biggest mistake. This was the first time Sierra and I were able to leave the house without too much bodily harm." It didn't just shock me. Lin stopped typing the case, for a split second, to look at them. Even Naru was affected, his body stiffening slightly.

"Explain," was all he said, as Sierra pulled off her scarf and then her t-shirt. My face instantly went red, and I noticed that Lin's went a bit pink, though I probably imagined it. Well that was until I saw the black undershirt she had on. Her chest and neck were covered in bruises. And she turned around so we could see her back. Bruises as well. It was like she was chocked, and hit repeatedly or something. My eyes were wide as I stared at the bruises horrified. No wonder they came without an appointment!

"I was grabbed by the throat and nearly thrown back into the damn house. Danny had to grab my arms and pull me into the car, and drive as fast as she could to get away. We are unable to make ourselves hot chocolate or tea in the kitchen without knives being thrown at our heads, my office is rearranged constantly, and we are unable to sleep separate or risk getting dragged into the basement or attic by our hair." Sierra looked furious, but the anger was as weak as she was. She turned to face us while Danielle looked scared to death.

Sierra elbowed her assistant in the side as she bowed and begged in her hoarse voice, "Please. Please! Help us!"

I looked over at Naru, my eyes begging him to take the case, as he stared at Sierra's bruises with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We'll take it," he said after a moment and the two nineteen year olds sagged and sighed with relief. "We need a room as our base, with many outlets, and at least three bedrooms for sleeping. Expect us in two days time around noon."

"Th-thank you! Thank you so very much!" Danielle cried, tears welling up in her pretty green eyes, and she helped her best friend/boss put on her shirt and scarf before leaving. And so began our most unforgettable case, ever.

**sakemori: Alright! Our first chapter is done! *whoots loudly***

**Mai: I didn't think Lin-san could blush like that.**

**Danielle: Yep, stripping will do that to a guy...**

**Yasu: Hey! You own me an ice-cream!**

**Danielle: Later, but for now! Thank you so much for reading, and leave a review! Otherwise, we might not update!**

**sakemori: *nods in agreement* It's true, we won't.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so Iloveanimex and I wanted to do this together considering we've never seen any of the guys on Ghost Hunt blush and well... This came out!**_

**sakemori: I don't own Ghost Hunt though I certainly wished I did. I would make either Lin or Naru fall in love with me. *sighs* And own SPR! And have super awesome psychic powers like PK or clairvoyance. *sighs once more* **

**Danielle: If I owned ghost hunt, Yasuhara would be head over hills in love with me!**

**Yasu: Who said I wasn't?**

**Danielle: *Blush***

**sakemori: *groans and face palms self* For the love of God! I'm gonna go find Lin and discuss shiki. Have fun! *stalks out angrily***

**Yasu: Why is she so mad?**

**Danielle: I think it's because Naru and Lin arn't here...**

**sakemori: *voice far away* It's because Yasu is a creep and your egging him on! Now get the story rolling!**

**Mai: *walks in sweat dropping* Anyone know why our main author is giving Naru the "Glare of Doom"?**

**Danielle: ...On with the story!**

_~Danielle POV~_

For the next two days, Sierra and I stayed at a hotel, not really wanting to go back home. We made a day of it, shopping for clothes and food we would need to last us. It was kind of nice, to be able to do something fun for a change. Sierra was actually smiling!

We didn't, however, get off entirely. The first night brought us nightmares. While we were sure the spirits and that demon were trapped in the house, they could still reach us through the spirit plane. And us, being very in tuned with said plane, weren't able to get a good night's rest.

The next night was worse, as the spirits' and demon's power had grown. They were able to inflict physical injuries, while we slept. It required an incredible amount of power to do that, so it left us uneasy. Sierra had scratches on her back and the bruises got worse around her throat.

On the third day, the day SPR were due, we summoned our courage and left the hotel...

Upon arrival, we entered the house, feeling the familiar pull.

"I hate this damn house," Sierra muttered under her breath, and I couldn't help but agree as we entered.

Copper... it smelt very much like copper.

But that wasn't the only thing. The walls had been damaged, and there was dents and holes in places. The room we had set aside for base, was targeted somewhat. The luscious red paint was scratched and dented and faded. I knew what I had to do, getting the plaster kit from the cupboard near the door. Sierra sighed, climbing up the stairs to finish some paperwork, leaving me to clean. I made sure to change first, not wanting to ruin the new clothes I was wearing.

I had finished plastering within the hour, and had started painting. It was half past ten, so I should be done in time...

Half an hour later, the doorbell sounded. I was so close to finishing, it was almost laughable. I surrendered to my fate, before going to the door to answer it. As expected, it was SPR. I placed the can on paint beside me, before addressing the group.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting you so soon! Excuse the mess, our intruders aren't in the best of moods," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't sure if it had worked, being the only reaction was from the brunette offering a sympathetic smile. I glanced at my hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I saw I was still holding my paint brush, and so I went to put it in the can of paint. To my astonishment, it wasn't there.

The lack of reactions suddenly made perfect sense. They were too busy staring at where the paint had once been.

I looked up and to the side of me, just in time to see the can hurling toward my head. Everything was in slow motion as I ducked just in time to miss the near fatal blow to the head. I screamed, running outside with everyone else. I looked back at the once cream colored wall, seeing the red paint cover a majority of it.

"Stupid ghost! Red doesn't suit the décor!"

_~Sierra POV~_

I knew it was cruel to leave the cleaning of the SPR's base room to Danny, but with the scratches from last night starting to ache, I gave some excuse about paperwork and headed upstairs. I could still smell blood. It was as if the damned things were taunting me after what happened a few weeks ago.

I entered my office, after bandaging myself, to find it completely destroyed. My eyes widened in shock and horror when I found my laptop in pieces at my feet, and all of my books torn to shreds.

"Motherfucker!" I snarled softly, and went downstairs to grab the trash bin. I checked in on my assistant/best friend to see her painting the walls that horrid color red, and sighed silently to myself. Too much. This house was too much. I went back upstairs and began to clean, grumbling under my breath the whole way.

It was only eleven when the doorbell rang, and I was only halfway through cleaning up my office. I sighed and forced my fingers through my hair. This was about as good as it will get. Then I heard Danny scream, followed by a loud thud.

"Danny!" I cried as I ran from my office and down the stairs. I turned to find her outside with the Paranormal Research group, as she glared down at the paint can, and the red splashed upon the once cream colored wall.

"Stupid ghost! Red doesn't suit the décor!" she cried indignantly with a stamp of her foot as I stared at her wide-eyed. Then I allowed myself to shake my head and lean against the banister.

"Seriously? That's what you're mad over? The décor?" I asked, generally amused. She huffed, shooting me a weak glare as I chuckled. I shook my head once more, before bowing to SPR.

"I'm tired of my hard work going to waste! Isn't that reason enough to mad about the décor?" Danielle muttered stubbornly, crossing her arms. I looked up at her, tilting my head in thought. "I would have been mad about, you know, the fact that a paint can was thrown at my head! But the wall being covered in red paint, is a big deal, but that's just me," Danielle admitted, not really looking forward to cleaning all of it up. I shook my head once again and sighed, my fingers going through my hair. Maybe I'll help her clean it, just so she won't yell at me for being a slave driver.

"Won't you come in? Mind the paint," I asked, trying to get back on, some kind of track. They nodded, although hesitantly, and followed us in.

Danielle led them to the base, which looked as good as it did before it was destroyed, if not better. Well, apart from the little bit of wall not painted over, and the sheets on the floor to catch said paint. I gave her an approving smile, to which she blushed, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her.

"Will this room do?" I asked, addressing Mr. Shibuya, who nodded, before ordering his team to set up base.

"Lin, Takagawa, Yasuhara, get the equipment from the van. Miss Masuzaki and Miss Hara, do a walk through. John, go with them. Mai and I will stay here to set up," Mr Shibuya ordered, his voice stern and cold. Though I heard it, and I think Danielle did too, but his voice softened ever so slightly when he said Mai's name. Her first name. He had used the other girls last names, and if Miss Hara's response was anything to go by, she was not so happy about it.

Then something hit me... we had met Miss Hara! We worked in the same field, and had met once. It was awhile ago, and we had both changed a lot. My assistant, not so much. So all I did was worried about her recognizing me. It didn't help that she was glancing at me, as if trying to remember where she had seen me before. There wasn't a lot I could do now, apart from trying not to draw too much attention.

"Um, Mr. Shibuya? Is there anything I could do to help?" Danielle asked, although shyly. He looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking of something that wasn't too taxing.

"You could help us with the monitors," he suggested, then turned to glare Mai for staring at us too. Was there something on my face? "Mai, I do not pay you to stand around," he snapped and her face heated up before she stuck out her tongue and turned on her heel to get to work.

"I'll see if I can try and make some tea," I announced, before practically running out of the room. Miss Hara wouldn't stop staring at me. It was more then I could stand.

"Wait! Sierra!" Danny cried, but I decided to ignore her and continue on. I had a nice, trusty skillet to keep the knives from attacking me. Hopefully... I sighed and entered the kitchen, only to have knives surround me. They just floated there, waiting for me.

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" I shrieked, trying to duck back out the room. I didn't dare look away from the sharp blades pointed at me. Before I reached the door, however, it slammed shut.

The knives darted at me, and I dived out the way. One grazed my cheek, another cut my side, and yet another slashed my leg. I grunted, biting my lip against the pain. The other three knives missed me completely, for which I was thankful. Despite the pain, I got up and made my way to the stove, where the tea kettle was resting.

I called out for Danny as I grabbed the tea kettle and turned on the sink. "Stupid, son of a bitch! Why can't I at least make tea? Huh?!"

I looked up, at my reflection in the window, to find another knife coming my way. I ducked, and it crashed through the window. I sighed, shutting the sink off, before putting the kettle on the back burner and turning it on.

"Still making tea, you assholes," I said with a smirk as I took out the tray and eleven tea cups and their saucers. I could hear Danny calling my name as the tea kettle whistled, and I seeped the tea leaves for the right amount of time. The door was kicked open, just as the tea was finished and I met Danny's tear-filled eyes with my slightly angered and feared ones, as I held out the tray with a shaky smile. Near death experiences. You gotta love them.

"Tea, anyone?"

**Danielle: Wow, moan at me about the décor, then be all like, you want tea? Rude!**

**Yasu: Hey, Danielle, how are you?**

**Danielle: Um.. um, I- I am f-fine... *Blush* H-how are you, Yasu?**

**Yasu: Better now that you're here...**

**Mai: *rolls eyes* You seriously can't be falling for that crap!**

**sakemori: *enters with a silent Lin and Naru* Trust me, she is. Danny, you entered Fairyland again. It's time to snap out of it.**

**Mai: *gasps happily* Naru! You decided to join us!**

**Naru: Mai, tea.**

**sakemori: *sweat drops at Mai's glare* N-now, now, children! No need to fight! *gulps* Where's John when you need him?**

**Danielle: He said he was with Masako... don't what, I don't know... *Looks at Yasu and blushes again* A-Anyway! Thank you for reading! And PLEASE leave a review!**

**sakemori: *holding Mai back from strangling her VERY attractive boss* Please! BEFORE they kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so Iloveanimex and I wanted to do this together considering we've never seen any of the guys on Ghost Hunt blush and well... This came out!**_

**sakemori: I don't own Ghost Hunt though I certainly wished I did. I would make either Lin or Naru fall in love with me. *sighs* And own SPR! And maybe... No never mind. I can hear Yasu's teasing now. *grimaces***

**Danielle: Wait! Yasu is here?**

**Yasu: Yep! hello, Sakemori! Hello beautiful...**

**sakemori: *rolls eyes* Unfortunately...**

**Danielle: *Blush***

**Gene: Danielle-chan! Hello! And, Sakemori, may I say, you do look lovely...**

**sakemori: *blinks at Gene for a second before glancing around and pointing at self* Me?**

**Gene: *nods with trade mark smile* Of course you!**

**sakemori: *looks at Danielle for help while blushing* Eh...**

**Danielle: On with the story!**

**sakemori: *blinks in disbelief* Wait! You aren't gonna help me with this?!**

_~Mai POV~_

After Miss Dodson and her assistant, Miss Kitridge, left the office, I looked over at Naru to find him staring off into space, obviously in deep thought. Maybe thinking of something profound and overly complicated. Lin was done typing, and was glancing every so often at Naru, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Naru?" I called, but when I was met with silence, I got up and crouched in front of him. This wasn't normal. He never acted like this before with a past client. "Naru? Oliver?" Nope. Still lost in thought.

"Lin," he called after a long moment of silence, before closing that black book of his and getting up. I followed him, watching as Lin got up as well and went into his office. I really hated when they do the whole I-can-tell-what-you-want-by-simply-saying-your-name thing. Seriously! Not everyone can tell what you want just by their name, you know! I breathily wondered if they were telepathic... it would make sense.

"Mai, tea!" Naru called, much to my annoyance. I had made him a tea when the clients were here! What does he even do with all that tea?! He must have some kind of bottomless pit! Stupid tea addicted narcissist! I stomped my foot stubbornly, determined to make him wait. I picked up the teas from in here, included the discarded one I had made for Naru a while ago, before slowly making my way to the kitchenette. I was so determined to take my time, that I didn't end up dropping a thing!

I washed everything up, before I even put the kettle on. If I have to wait to hear what they are talking about, then he can wait for his tea!

After another ten minutes of stalling, the tea was done. I sighed and let the tea leaves seep for the right amount of time as I thought to our new clients and their situation. It made me shiver just thinking about it. Those poor women! Having to go through something like that. I shook my head as I put all three cups on a tray and made my way to Naru's lair, uh, I mean, office.

I opened the door, forgetting to knock. They stopped whatever it was they were talking about mid-sentence. Like they were trying to hide what they were talking about. I felt my annoyance levels raise, and placed the tea on the table, with more force then necessary. Take that, you narcissistic jerk!

I stood there, waiting for a thank you I knew I wasn't going to get.

"You may go now," Naru dismissed with a wave of his pale hand and I crossed my arms before stomping away. Fine! Don't tell me if you don't want to!

"Stupid unemotional, egotistical, lying, narcissistic JERK!" I screamed once I slammed his office door behind me and stalked towards my desk. I fumed for a few seconds before sitting down and putting my head in my hands. He's not cold! He has emotion like everyone else, he just has problems showing them. I sighed and looked at the files on my desk that needed to be put away.

Sometimes, I wondered why I even fell in love with him...

_~Danielle POV~_

"You had knives thrown at you?!" I yelled, a white knuckle grip on Sierra shoulders. Sierra forced a shaky smile on her lips and a small laugh from her throat.

"I'm fine! Stop worrying," Sierra promised, putting down the tea to stop from spilling it. "You know, you're starting to sound like my mother. It's a bit appalling."

"How could you say that? I have to worry! I make it my responsibility, and I am very good at it! Don't take that away from me!" I demanded ignoring her last two sentences and pulling Sierra into a hug. She patted my head, and called me an idiot. I ignored her, that being one of my other talents. Our hug broke at the sound of Mai's gasp of shock. We looked at her, pointing at Sierra's leg. I followed her gaze, seeing what she was pointing at. Sierra was bleeding.

I ripped the fabric over my stomach, covering the wound. I had panicked, but the closest other places for cloth or fabric, were hazards. The kitchen and upstairs. I may have been mistaken, but it looked like the black haired young boy with glasses, was blushing. He was so cute, but I wasn't going to say that aloud. I averted my gaze, feeling my cheeks heat at the shy way he bit his lip. So cute!

"Stupid! That was a new top!" Sierra scolded. I pouted, my cheeks heating more. I tied off the fabric, and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Why can't you stop acting? You know I'm worried about you, and you care more about a top," I muttered weakly, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"It's designer," Sierra argued softly. I thought I heard Ayako mutter something about 'not ripping designer'. I hit my friend upside the head, with no strength behind it. She looked a little shocked, but she seemed to come to her senses. Her strong exterior softening slightly, giving way to a more vulnerable Sierra. One she wouldn't show anyone if she could help it. Not even me, although nowadays she was more open.

"I know you worry," she whispered as she pulled me into a hug. I squeezed her as tight as I could, taking in her subtle scent of lilac perfume. "But I can't help it when things like to attack me. You've joked how much of a trouble magnet I am." She pulled back and shrugged with a small smirk, though her eyes showed fear. She was scared, but not strong enough to hide it.

"Trouble magnet?" I scoffed, sensing her want of a subject change. "That's an understatement. A major one." I shook my head in mock sadness and smirked myself. Her eyes narrowed before she hit me upside the head with a huff of annoyance. She met my eyes, hers saying thank you, as she picked up the tray and began walking.

"Let's go to the base," she called over her shoulder. "I really don't want to lose my assistant. I like your hot coco too much for that."

I blinked at her, before my eyes widened in disbelief. "I thought I was your best friend?!" I pouted.

"You are!" she teased, a smirk playing on her lips, as she raised a single fiery eyebrow at me. "But you are also my assistant," she reminded with a shrug, before quickly walking away.

"Hey! Get back here, you jerk!" I cried as I stormed out after her, her childish giggle leading the way.

_~Sierra POV~_

I had allowed my normal stoic mask to slip slightly, giving my friend a glimpse of what I was feeling. It was the least I could do, being as she had done nothing but worry. What right did I have to push her out of my intermit circle, if all it would do, was bring her pain? I had known of her sleepless nights. It made me feel guilty. Guilty and a bit restless myself considering I worried about her as well.

I knew I couldn't stop her from worrying, considering my trouble track record. I have been in the hospital more times then I can count, most of them from near death experiences. I even died once! Though that wasn't entirely my fault. It was our last case, hence why we were on a vacation. My memory is hazy, but I won't forget the feel of warm blood against me skin, Danny's screams, and the twisted out-break of laughter that filled my mind. STOP! I tried shoving away the memory. Now was NOT the time to get caught in the past.

I walked into base, finding it only partially set up. I sighed, a weak, half-smile on my lips. I guess my little incident had slowed them down. I really don't mean to be a trouble magnet, but Mr. Shibuya wasn't going to be very happy.

Danny walked into base behind me, and it became very evident that she wasn't too happy either, if her frown and concerned eyes were of any indication. I owed her an apology. I would wait until we were in private though. Without witnesses.

I set the tray down, before removing the tea cups and sausers, like it was second nature. Despite what you may think, I was an assistant myself once. Making tea and coco in my teen years was the main thing in my life. Nowadays I was my own boss, with my own assistant. I was the proud CEO of BPI, Blackwood Paranormal Investigations, after it was passed down to me by my retired, and extremely strange, uncle. He allowed me to use his deceased daughter's name so I wouldn't drag my mother and two younger sisters into this messed up business. It wasn't fair to them.

"Do you not appreciate me, and all I do for you, Sierra?!" Danny asked, her voice sounding almost threatening, instantly drawing me from my trance. I turned, raising my brow teasingly, although she may have thought it was mocking.

"Of course I do," I informed, a smirk playing on my lips. I held back a wince as the pain of my recent injuries suddenly hit me. "Why else would I have hired you? You do all of the filing and make excellent tea and hot chocolate. Not to mention, you have astounding observant abilities."

She smiled, before the teasing began anyway. Her reaction wouldn't disappoint. "Though you have been known to get into trouble while on the job. And you talk back constantly. Sometimes, I'm not entirely sure why I hired you in the first place."

Her mouth went from a grin, to the floor. Her cheeks heated, and stained red, her anger barely contained. "Why you little jerk-" she began, before we were conveniently interrupted by Mr. Shibuya.

"Miss Dodson, I would like to discuss what happened," he suggested, though it didn't sound like I had a choice. I did as I was told, walking with Shibuya to the sofas before he started to question me. I glimpsed Mai's raised brow as she walked to Danny...

_~Danielle's POV~_

I seethed with anger. Sierra was lucky Shibuya interrupted us. I sighed, letting my frustration subside. I couldn't stay mad at her for too long. I saw Mai, from the corner of my eye. She bit her lip, and played with the edge of her skirt, before approaching me.

"Hello?" she greeted timidly, averting her gaze every few seconds. I quickly noticed it as a sign of nervousness. I wasn't that scary right?

"So, your a tea slave too..."

**Danielle: Sorry! This took a long time because of me! I put my work before this, and I know it was wrong of me! I hope you can forgive me!**

**Yasu: You left me for so long!**

**Danielle: Oh, um... I'm sorry!**

**Yasu: *winks* Don't be sorry, babes.**

**Danielle: *Blush***

**Naru: You should put your work before this, unless you want to be as dumb as Mai.**

**Mai: HEY! You idiot scientist!**

**sakemori: *runs in wheezing* N-Noll! Get your damn twin under control! He's trying to molest me! Oh, and Danny? Please keep Osamu Yasuhara AWAY from my underwear drawer. My sisters nearly had a heart attack.**

**Danielle: *glares at Yasuhara* You WHAT?! *slaps***

**Yasu: HEY THAT HURT! *pouts* I swear, it's not what it looks like...**

**Naru: *sighs* Please review, and tell us how you thought it went... *mutters* There is only so much more I can take...**

**sakemori: *smirking and nodding to self in approval* I don't know, Dr. Davis. I find this hilarious. **

**Naru: *rolls eyes and smirks himself* You would, Sakemori.**

**sakemori: *turns and glares at him* And what the hell is that suppose to mean?! *turns to readers* Review before I kill all of these idiots. *mutters incoherently* **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so Iloveanimex and I wanted to do this together considering we've never seen any of the guys on Ghost Hunt blush and well... This came out!**_

_**Hey guys! This is Iloveanimex speaking! I have left you, and I am sorry! I have finished for the summer now, so I have time for you wonderful people!**_

**sakemori: I don't own Ghost Hunt though I certainly wished I did. I would make either Lin or Naru fall in love with me. *sighs* And own SPR! And never, ever get into as much trouble as Mai when it comes to the paranormal. *grimaces* Mai-chan, you do realize that all the trouble you attract isn't normal, right? And Gene Davis, another step towards me and I'll exorcise you. * epic Naru-like Glare of Doom***

**Mai: *sighs sadly* I know. I can't figure out why I'm always targeted. And don't you dare exorcise my spirit guide!**

**Gene: *shudders and steps back to hide behind Mai* Scary...**

***cue Yasu's and Danielle's entrance!***

**Yasu: I said I'm sorry!**

**Danielle: Sorry doesn't make me feel any better...**

**Yasu: Gene dared me too! He wanted to know what kind she wore!**

**Danielle: *slaps him* S-so you think th-that makes it okay?! *cries***

**Gene: *looks at sakemori* That's not true! *gulps***

**sakemori: *cracks knuckles and laughs manically* Oh, yes. I do believe it is. Danny, go easy on Yasu. He's not the culprit here.**

***Naru and Lin enters***

**Naru: *growls* On with the story.**

**Lin: *nodding in agreement* Please.**

_~Danielle's POV~_

I bit my lip to stop from exploding in laughter. Mai blushed, nodding hesitantly.

"I think slave is a little strong... I prefer to think of myself as an assistant," Mai argued, her voice sounded defensive, and yet, amused.

"Is it fun? Being a ghost hunter, I mean?" I asked, wanting to know more about this girl I had so much in common with. She was a ghost hunter's assistant, I was a ghost hunter's assistant. She made a lot of tea for her demanding boss, I made a lot of tea/hot coco for my demanding boss...

"I love working with SPR if that's what you mean... though some of the cases can get pretty scary," Mai admitted. She shuddered, so I could tell she was remembering something frightening.

Mai looked so fragile, though I could tell she was anything but. She was strong, and she was overall, a cheerful person. She had a kind aura, and it was bright. Auras are usually bright when someone has spiritual powers. Like myself and Sierra, for instance.

"It sounds thrilling, being around the supernatural... what kind of sprit do you think is haunting this house?" I asked, wondering if she had came to the same conclusion I had.

"Well, I hadn't been here too long, but it sounds like a poltergeist, but I think it's a residual," Mai commented, absentmindedly. I could see everyone turn to our conversation, and both Lin and Naru making notes on their latest piece of information.

"Why do you think that, Mai-chan?" I asked, intrigued to no end. She had come to my conclusion as well. I didn't have the evidence to back it up, but I knew it wasn't so simply a poltergeist. The house was filled with so many conflicting emotions. So much so, it was suffocating. I would surly be gagging if I hadn't been living here the last few days. Even Sierra knew that it wasn't a poltergeist but something more... sinister.

"The emotion in the house seems... it's hard to explain, but they feel human to me. And they conflict a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if there was many entities here," Mai explained. While poltergeists still gave off emotions, it was different since they had developed. The emotions hadn't developed into something else, but that didn't make the house safer.

"If your right, Mai, wouldn't there be patterns in attack methods?" Yasu pointed out. In the reports, he hadn't seen any patterns.

"Have there been any repeated attack methods?" Naru asked, directing the question at Sierra, much to my secret irritation. She shot me an amused smirk seeing my irritation instantly, before turning her gaze to Mr. Shibuya.

"Well, when it comes to my office," she started, hesitantly might I add. Glancing periodically at me as she continued, I instantly grew suspicious. There's something she kept from me, "it's not really sure, but throwing maybe." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I also have my books and even my laptop thrown at me. Once, I was even thrown across the room and had to go to the hospital."

"What?!" I screeched, glaring at her. "Where was I during this?"

"Downstairs mostly, and when I was thrown, out shopping. I refused to go, remember?" she admitted, looking up to meet my eyes. My anger quickly evaporated at the tiredness and the fear I saw. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable. For my sake. "Also, in the beginning, when we were first sleeping separate," she sighed again and put her head back in her hands, "we were both dragged either to the attic or down the stairs and to the basement. It seems to want us there for some reason. We both had some bruised ribs from that. It happened every three days." I winced at the memory and made my way to a chair. Next would either be the kitchen or the bathroom. Then my eyes widened. We forgot to tell them about the bathroom!

"What else?" Mr. Shibuya demanded with narrowed eyes and Sierra looked up with a glare.

"Relax, Mr. Narcissist," she snapped and my eyes widened again. "I'm getting to it." I smirked and shook my head. Two narcissists in one house? A bloodbath waiting to happen. All Mr. Shibuya did was raise a dark brow at her to which she smirked at. She caught my eye as I began to shake my head at her in disapproval. Sighing, she gave me a slightly unnoticeable nod. She got it. Good.

"If you so much as enter the kitchen, you will be targeted by knives. And those ghosties have good aim. And if a hit would be fatal, they will aim there. Head, heart, lungs, you name it." I grimaced and eyed the scratch on her cheek and the dark liquid starting to seep through her black shirt. She was cut on the side but doesn't want anyone to notice. Only Sierra. "I think today was proof enough for that one."

_~Mai POV~_

The power was shut off, so my alarm didn't go off, so I ended up being late. Again. After the showdown between Miss Dodson and Naru yesterday afternoon, I got some much needed sleep. Around three in the morning, naturally.

I ran about the room, collecting everything I would need, before rushing to the bathroom. There was one connected to the room, for which, I was thankful. I was not thankful that Masako and Ayako didn't spend two minutes waking me up. They were sleeping in the beds next to me! It wouldn't have hurt them! God, Naru's gonna kill me for sleeping in like this.

I shut and locked the bathroom door, before stripping. I turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm, before stepping under the spray. I shut my eyes, feeling my body relax completely. I really needed this.

When I opened my eyes, and the room was dark. The lights went out...

I briefly considered the thought of it being a blown light bulb, or even a power outage. I knew it was more then that. Call it intuition, or animal instincts. I didn't know which.

I got out, slowly, and calmly, like I was taunt. I wrapped a towel around myself, before shuffling to the door.

As I expected, the doors were locked. Of course. I had to be targeted this early in the morning. I forced myself to calm down, feeling my heart speed up. I closed my eyes, beginning to do that chant Monk had showed me long ago. My pose was sloppy, due to me holding up my towel, and my voice was weak, because of the raw fear I felt.

When it resisted me three times, I opened my eyes to start the nine cuts. What I saw put me in a state of complete horror. The bath was full, but of blood instead on water. It was so similar to the Urado case that I began to quake with fear. No. Not again. I couldn't go through something like that again.

Then it hit me, like a brick. The smell of rotting meat, and copper, so strong, I felt vile slowly work it's way up my throat. I couldn't breathe, it was too sickly. It was too much to be anything but real. This wasn't a dream or an illusion.

I backed up, towards the wall, stopped just in front of it. I turned my head to the side, not realising how foolish it was. There, were the sink had once been, was a tiled counter. Covered in straps, and traces of blood from its many victims.

I held a hand to my lips, willing myself not to scream. Something was in that bath, and it was sleeping. And I, sure as hell, was not going to wake it.

It's not like I had to, as the cries and screams for mercy filled the small room. The pain they felt, hitting me as if it was my own pain. I backed up more, feeling coldness behind me. There was not plaster as I expected, but tiles. As well as the cold, was something sticky. I had to physically stop myself from puking.

"I don't want to die," a voice whispered, from right behind me. My eyes widened. My body was paralyzed with raw fear. Then, a cold hand was on my shoulder.

I screamed, breaking the grip and running across the room. He was gone, like he was never there. I looked at the bath, seeing it still full of the sickly, red substance. Similar. Way too similar to the Urado case.

"I don't want to die." Hands appeared through the walls, grabbing me and keeping me in place. "I don't want to die." A ripple formed in the blood bath. "I don't want to DIE!"

_~Sierra POV~_

I awoke to a scream. It was high, blood-curdling, and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up straight and goosebumps to run along my skin. My heart stopped. I instantly looked to the side of me, seeing Danielle start to stir. She was okay. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The scream sounded again, and my mind cleared of the grogginess. I flew out of bed, and to the door, seeing Danny follow me.

We sprinted down the hall, quickly navigating our way the SPR girls' room. The door to the room was open, and Mr. Shibuya and Lin were there. They hit against the door, trying to break it down. Mai continued to scream, her fear making her voice crack and break.

I closed my eyes, ready to spring into action. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the hard look Danny sent me. I was worried, she knew that, but she still wouldn't let me...

She placed her fingers at her lips, before whistling through them. I looked at Lin, seeing him about to do the same. He stopped what he was doing when a blue light appeared from out of nowhere it seemed. It hit the door, smashing it to pieces. A bloody and disfigured thing, turned to us, revealing Mai. Her arms were being held up by blue hands, that just came through the wall. The thing smiled, a most vile and horrid grin, before he left, taking with him the tile walls and counter. Leaving the blood filled bath, the smell, and the echo of distant screams.

Mai's eyes were still wide, but unseeing, as the shock had scarred the poor girl.

"Mai!" Mr. Shibuya called, talking off his coat and wrapping her in it. The scene was endearing, in my personal opinion. I believe Danny felt the same way with the small smile on her lips as she watched them.

Danny handed me my dressing gown, seeing as though I ran throughout the house in only a large football jersey. I blushed, suddenly feeling very naked. I though I saw the ghost of a blush on Lin's cheeks too but waved it off as my imagination.

"Naru!" Mai cried, suddenly coming out of her overwhelming shock. She quickly wrapped her arms around his middle, crying against his chest. We could see his slight discomfort, and despite the situation, Danny still decided to butt in. I smacked her upside the head for it, too.

"Hug her back, dummy," Danny whispered, knowing Mai was too busy crying to notice. Naru, the nickname fit, so from now on he shall hence forth be known as Naru, rolled his eyes, before awkwardly placing an arm across her back, and his other hand on her head to stroke her hair. Mai tightened her grip, feeling safe in Naru's arms. Danny ran to the bed, pulling down the cover. Naru tried to guide Mai to it, but when her legs gave way under her, Naru pulled her into his arms, holding her bridle-style. Mai still didn't let her grip falter, as she fisted the material covering his chest, and cried into his shoulder blade.

"I think she should sleep with us," I suggested before Mr. Shibuya could set her down in her bed and he looked up at me. I looked over at Danny who nodded in agreement.

"Sierra's right, of course," she agreed with a shrug and eyed the bathroom in distaste. I snorted in amusement. "If she slept with us, she wouldn't have to worry about the downstairs bathroom showing her worst fears or nightmares again." She turned to me with a glare. "WE need to have a serious talk, Sierra Grace Dodson."

I smirked at the use of my full name and crossed my arms before nodding my head at SPR's boss to follow us. "Is that so, Danielle? I can't imagine what this discussion will be about, but I can see that you most certainly do. May it wait until we don't have an audience? I would much rather get chewed out by my assistant in private."

I could hear her grind her teeth as she followed behind me and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from my lips. She had the most amazing reactions, I swear.

"Fine," she conceded before stomping ahead of me to reach our room first. My laughter followed her the entire way there.

**sakemori: Gene is still locked up in that spirit-proof box, right, Danny? *goes off to check***

**Danielle: No, I think Monk let him out.**

**Yasu: *holds out flowers to her* Danielle, I am sorry.**

**Danielle: I'm allergic *crosses arms***

**sakemori: *comes back and whispers to Danny* Are you?**

**Danielle: *whispers back* No, but don't tell him that**

**Gene: I'm back, my love!**

**sakemori: *jumps and hides behind Danny* AH, CRAP!**

**Gene: *hugs Monk***

**sakemori and Danielle: *stare at them dumbly* Huh?**

**Yasu: Hey, Monk is my love! *runs to Monk too***

**sakemori and Danielle: *glares at Monk* They didn't...**

**Monk: Help me please!**

**sakemori: No one can save you now, Takigawa. *towers over him while smirking evilly* No one.**

**Naru: Review before I kill them all. *pinches bridge of his nose* They are driving me insane.**

**Lin: I agree. *looks at everyone with distaste with arms crossed***


End file.
